


If You Come To Mine

by neapeaikea



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Porn, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neapeaikea/pseuds/neapeaikea
Summary: Tyler visits the Enterprise as part of a Section 31 operation, and Pike is there to greet him.





	If You Come To Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Yet more Pike/Tyler porn with a dash of build-up/plot. I like the idea of Tyler checking in on Pike every so often, and I like the idea of them mixing business with pleasure. Not exactly PWP, but near enough. Feedback is lovingly drooled on!

Chris stood with his hands behind his back, waiting for their visitor to arrive. It was just him and the transporter operator this time, none of the other officers needed for this particular welcoming committee. Their guest had been on the Enterprise a number of times, and besides, the visit was on the down-low. As usual no real mission statement had been given other than to accommodate an Starfleet internal affairs agent as part of an active investigation. If Chris remembered correctly, this time the barely-there cover story was air supply irregularities. 

A beep was all that warned them to an incoming transportation, the operator quickly tapping on her controls to accept and conclude the transport safely. Within seconds, Commander Ash Tyler stood before Chris on the pad. Ash glanced around the room before relaxing his stance somewhat. No matter when and where, Ash always looked ready for a fight when he entered a room.

“Commander, welcome back to the Enterprise.” Chris said, ever the professional. 

“Thank you, Captain. For welcoming me, and for accommodating me.” Ash stepped down the pad, and the two shook hands. Chris let his eyes linger on Ash’s cheek, a new scar marring the man’s face.

“Any help we can be to the Section.” Chris said, both of them aware of how little he meant his words. He nodded at Ensign Gasquet in thanks as he led Ash out into the corridor. “Air supply?”

“We’re much better off talking about this in private.” Ash said quietly, even though this late into Beta shift the corridors were pretty much deserted.

“Ready room or my quarters?” Chris murmured.

Ash threw him a sideways glance, “Your quarters would be adequate.”

Chris smirked at the air in front of them, knowing exactly what would happen as soon as they reached his quarters. They stepped into a turbo lift, the two of them standing much closer than was necessary in the empty carriage. Chris thought about speaking, but Ash kept quiet, so he did too. It nonetheless felt like they were having a conversation. Ash was back on the Enterprise much sooner than he usually was, and he had let his hair grow the way Chris had mentioned he liked it last time. The com-badge was on display on Ash’s black uniform, just waiting for Chris to remove it. 

Chris almost flinched when he felt Ash’s finger swipe across the back of his hand. He caught himself in time, and instead shifted to his left, pretty much leaning into the other man. Ash was stronger these days, had bulked up. They never talked about it, but it was obvious Ash somehow made time for physical training in-between building a network of spies and agents.

The turbolift came to a stop, and it was Ash that took the lead down to Chris’ quarters. Chris used the opportunity to glance down at Ash’s ass, letting his mind wander for a few seconds. Ash made a big show of turning around once they got to Chris’ room, the two of them sharing an amused smile. It was no secret between them that Chris enjoyed grabbing and kissing Ash’s behind. 

Once inside, Chris made sure to engage the lock on the door, just as Ash powered up a transmission blocker, making sure no one could listen in without them being alerted. That meant there actually was Section 31 business Ash had to talk to him about. Chris waited for Ash to give him the go-ahead, then he reached for the other man, pulling him in and kissing him much more gently than he had intended.

Ash made a surprised little sound, melting against Chris’ firm body. His hands rested on Chris’ waist, distractedly moving back and forth. 

Chris was the one to lead them over to the small settee, “Back so soon? You were here only two months ago.”

“We have reason to believe this ship is being used to relay information to the Klingons. There have been sabotages on a number of other ships, and they all seem to have happened after receiving transmissions from the Enterprise.” Ash explained.

“That’s a serious accusation.” Chris said, mood soured. “You think someone in my crew is working with the Klingons?”

Ash shrugged, “Maybe, maybe there’s just a planted receiver or other form of communication device that someone is controlling remotely.”

Chris ran a hand over his face, “Let’s hope it’s the latter. I don’t want to think about having a spy onboard. I trust my crew.”

“I know you do, Chris.”

At the use of his first name, Chris looked over and saw the man he’d gotten to know, the one that had revealed more and more of himself in the two years they’d known each other, the one that Ash hid when he was Commander Tyler of Section 31, cold-blooded and calculated. 

“Kinda why I had to do this one myself, even if it was only two months since I was here. Don’t want you to hesitate in case a tough decision has to be made.” Ash continued. He put his hand up to Chris’ cheek, “You look nice.”

Chris grinned weakly, “Shaved for you.”

Ash laughed, “Appreciated.” He met Chris’ gaze for a few seconds, before tracking his eyes across Chris’ body. “You wanna fuck first, or you wanna find proof none of your crew are traitors?”

With a practiced move, Chris removed the badge from Ash’s uniform jacket. He let his actions do the talking as he unzipped Ash’s jacket, getting his hands inside as soon as he could. Ash met him in a steady kiss, one that was both determined and comfortable. Chris let himself be pushed back as Ash climbed to sit across his lap, both of them angling their heads awkwardly so they could keep kissing.

“Missed you.” Ash confessed between licks to Chris’ jaw. 

“You look fucking amazing.” Chris said, running his hands up into Ash’s hair. 

Ash responded by sliding his tongue far inside Chris’ mouth. They took it surprisingly slow, keeping it to just making out on the couch for long minutes. Chris liked this, liked when Ash didn’t press for a quick release and allowed them to indulge. Chris knew the usual rush was mostly down to time constraints, but he always felt he performed better, and made it better for his partner, when he could build up to it. Plus, he loved fingering Ash open and he had plans for tonight.

“Come on, get this off.” Chris pushed at Ash’s jacket, prompting the other man to take over the undressing. They got tangled up in their clothing, laughing and huffing as they both struggled to get rid of jackets and shirts. Ash went one step further and fumbled off his boots too, but Chris wasn’t in a position to reach his feet. Instead he let his hands travel across Ash’s chest as the other man shifted around in his lap. Chris’ cock was waking up and Ash probably knew from the way his movements went from accidental to purposeful.

Chris grabbed Ash’s hips, guiding him in his rocking. Ash focused on him again, eyes already blown and lips swollen. He put himself on display for Chris, tilting back so his chest rippled with every rock of his hips, his hair falling against his shoulders.

“Fuck.” Chris widened his legs apart. “Come on.”

Ash put his thumb at the corner of Chris’ mouth, pressing lightly. Chris instantly opened up and sucked on the digit, dragging his tongue across. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” Ash said breathlessly, eyes zeroing in on Chris’ mouth. “You know what I’m gonna do, right?”

Chris let the finger go, and Ash used the wet thumb to play with his nipple. Chris’ cock started pressing against his underwear. He loved seeing Ash touch himself. It was one of the very first things they had discovered about spending time together. Chris liked Ash showing off his body, and Ash got off on the attention. They hadn’t known back then that they’d still be doing it two years later, but life was funny that way. 

Ash’s chest was hairy and ripped, and Chris simply couldn’t resist the temptation anymore. As Ash worked his nipples into hard pebbles, Chris leaned in and licked at any spot he could find, using his tongue to taste the dark skin. Together they worked over Ash’s chest until he was rutting fast in Chris’ lap, the foreplay over with. 

“Gonna fuck me?” Ash said hoarsely into Chris’ ear. 

“The stuff’s in the bathroom.” 

Ash got up, pausing briefly to adjust his cock right in front of Chris’ face, and then strode to the bathroom. Chris could hear him undress, pulling at fabric, and so got rid of his own remaining clothes. He gave his cock a few tugs just to keep it in play. When Ash reappeared, completely naked and cock jutting out, Chris lost his breath.

“Come here.”

Striding confidently across the cabin, Ash looked every bit as sexy as he did in Chris’ fantasies, the ones where Ash would bend over the captain’s chair on the bridge, or beg for Chris’ cock like he needed it to live.

Ash climbed back onto Chris’ lap, taking the other man’s nudity in stride. Chris took the lube and condom from Ash’s hand, placing them next to them. He wanted to be buried inside the other man’s ass, but he also wanted to treasure it. The feel of Ash’s hard dick against his stomach reminded him that even if they were taking it slower than usual, there were still certain things that needed attention.

Chris placed his hands on Ash’s butt cheeks, groping them and pulling them apart, pawing it like a horny fuck since that’s what he was. His eyes were closed, Ash’s loud breathing guiding him to the right pressure and place. He swiped a thumb over Ash’s hole, gasping when it made Ash push back for more. 

“Give me it.” Ash panted.

“Here?” Chris asked.

“Yeah.” Ash reached up to play with Chris’ hair, “Unless you’d be more comfortable on the bed, old man.”

Knowing exactly what Ash was doing, Chris reached for the lube and spread some on his fingers. They both moaned as Chris inserted the first finger into Ash’s hole, Ash tensing up for a moment before relaxing. Chris loved the feeling of warm tightness that surrounded his finger, felt it like a warm embrace around all his body. Waiting for Ash’s nod, he kissed Ash’s shoulders, knowing his lover could tell exactly how enamored Chris was with his body. 

“Come on.” Ash murmured, rising up and sitting down. Chris took it for the sign it was and began fingering him open, quickly upping to two fingers since he knew Ash could take it. 

Ash fucked himself on Chris’ fingers, doing his best to keep his eyes locked on Chris’, but they were both battling lust and found it hard to focus on anything but the burning deep in their bellies.

For the third finger, Ash shifted again, holding himself up from Chris’ lap. It was difficult for Chris to remember not to develop feelings when Ash was obviously trying to give Chris a better view of his fingers entering his ass. They’d both known from the very first time that any feelings between them would have to be kept in check as it would only complicate things and could possibly endanger them. The idea that anyone could know about them was nothing short of preposterous, and any inkling of favoritism between them could lead to a very messy situation. 

But as Ash grunted and let Chris finger him to his heart’s content, political intrigue was difficult to remember. It got harder still as Ash began to stroke himself, murmuring filth into Chris’ mouth. Not one to unnecessarily tease for longer than was fun, Chris pulled his fingers out and reached for the condom.

“You mind if I turn around?” Ash asked, already getting up. 

“You know I don’t.” Chris replied, taking the opportunity to caress Ash’s behind some more. He rolled the condom on and lubed himself up before helping Ash sit down on his cock, his back to Chris’ chest. They both moaned too loudly into the quiet room, the only sound their skin slapping against each other. Chris hadn’t bothered turning on the lights, but soft lighting turned on automatically via sensors in the private quarters and it made Ash’s skin glisten, a slight sheen of sweat covering the lanky body. Chris’ body was not in the same shape and was considerably sweatier, but it didn’t matter as they both took what they wanted from each other. 

It took a few tries before Chris was fully inside, but he didn’t mind much. Seeing his thick cock struggle to get inside Ash’s tight hole was beyond erotic, something intimate and exhilarating that made Chris’ mind wipe out. Once he could fuck up into Ash’s ass, he let his hands slide wherever they pleased on Ash’s body, wanting the other man to feel him everywhere. 

“Feel so good.” Ash panted. He was a talker, mostly nonsense about Chris’ hands and dick, but he had a tone of voice, something hoarse and desperate, that could push Chris over the edge in seconds. 

“Missed my dick?” Chris pressed a sloppy kiss to Ash’s shoulder. 

“Fuck yeah.” Ash sat down hard, making Chris cry out. But he soon returned to the rhythm he’d started, rocking up and down on Chris’ dick. His ass looked beautiful, strained and glistening with lube from Chris’ travelling hands.

Chris stared at where his cock disappeared into Ash’s body, trying to add little twists and snaps to Ash’s rhythm, to make it even better for Ash. He didn’t like the idea of Ash not being as consumed by desire as he was, wanted him creeping nearer and nearer the edge like Chris was with every second.

Ash moved his hand from where he’d been reaching back to grasp at Chris’s side, apparently deciding his own dick deserved some attention. It was hard and swollen, and from personal experience Chris definitely thought it deserved some loving. Depending on how long Ash stayed on the ship, maybe Chris would get to suck it.

Ash tilted his head back, long hair brushing against Chris’ skin, making goosebumps break out all over him. He was as warm as an incinerator, but still Ash managed to make him shiver. 

“So hot.” Chris bit at Ash’s left shoulder, moving forward so he could quicken his thrusts, needing his release to come soon, and deep inside of Ash. 

“Touch me.” Ash ordered, and Chris complied, getting a hand on Ash’s dick and helping him jerk himself.

They rutted against each other, bodies heaving with pleasure and breaths growing louder. Chris could feel his orgasm building, the sight and feel of his naked lover almost too much. Ever since the first time he’d been allowed to see Ash completely naked, he’d been overwhelmed with how beautiful his sexiness was, how a slight rise of his lip could take him from fun to alluring. Ash’s self-confidence had been low when they’d started this, and Chris had a feeling his stroking of Ash’s ego was one of the reasons Ash could sometimes be insufferable these days.

“Chris,” Ash murmured, “you feel so good inside me. Want you to come, deep in me.”

Chris grunted, grabbing Ash’s shoulders and keeping him in place. He rocked his hips up in small movements, fucking Ash hard. Ash spread his legs wider, leaning forward and letting Chris get that tiny bit deeper. 

“Oh fuck. Fuck, Ash, you’re…” Chris bit out, cock leaking inside the condom. “Gonna…”

“Yeah, come on.”

With Ash whispering dirty little nothings, Chris was pushed over the edge, coming hard and fast. Ash undulated his hips, milking the release from Chris’ cock. He didn’t stop until Chris gasped, cock finally too sensitive to stay inside Ash. 

As awkwardly as always the two helped each other, Chris pinching the condom to make sure it stayed on, and Ash keeping his cheeks apart he pulled off Chris’ cock. He stood up, grinning at Chris.

“Wanna play with my hole while I jerk off?”

Chris chuckled, “You really shouldn’t be allowed to say that when I can’t get hard again.”

“Too bad you don’t get to tell me what to do.”

Knowing it was a bad idea to go down that road, Chris merely sat up straight and reached around, finding Ash’s hole still loose and wet. He fingered him lazily, watching enraptured as Ash jerked himself off, using both his hands around his angry cock, precum leaking from the tip. Ash put one foot up on the sofa, Chris’ finger sliding deeper inside without him even trying. Ash gasped, cock jerking in his grasp. Chris leaned in, swiping his tongue over the head just as he pushed three fingers into Ash’s channel. It made Ash’a hips stutter, and when Chris finally hit that small bundle of nerves inside of Ash, he came hard, cum landing on Chris’ neck and jaw. 

It took Ash a minute to move after that first rush of pure ecstasy, but when he did, he leaned down to lap at Chris’ stained skin, tasting his own cum mingled with Chris’ sweat and smell. 

“As lovely as this is, that bed is looking pretty nice right now.” Chris said, unable to hide from how tired his body was from the exertion. 

Ash paused, meeting his eyes. He broke out into a grin, “Old man.”

It was said almost affectionately, but Chris still muttered darkly, glaring at him. Ash laughed, sauntering away from Chris. He entered the bathroom, and Chris could hear the shower starting. He got up, happy Ash couldn’t see how stiffly he was moving or hear the way his knees creaked. He joined Ash in the bathroom, watching him silently as he cleaned himself. Ash wasn’t embarrassed, using a towel to wipe at his ass. Their eyes met in the mirror. Ash shrugged. Chris stepped across, pressing another kiss to Ash’s neck before grabbing his own towel. He got rid of the condom, cleaning himself off.

“I don’t like the idea of the Enterprise being used in sabotage.” Chris said, the tiredness he felt coming through.

“I know.” Ash threw the towel he’d been using into the corner of the bathroom counter. He turned, leaning one hip against the counter. “I was gutted when I heard. Worried. About you.”

“Ash.” Chris warned, hearing the genuine emotion in Ash’s voice but knowing it was dangerous for the thoughts to be spoken out loud. “I am glad you’re here though. I’d be pissed if you’d sent someone else.”

Ash laughed, “I’ve got so many shits working for me now. Half of them start their own conspiracies when they’re out on the field, I get so many headaches.”

Chris laughed too, throwing the towel away. “Sounds great.” He stepped closer, putting his arms over Ash’s shoulders. Their eyes met in a long look, and while Chris tried to be guarded, he could tell that Ash saw the concern and adoration Chris felt for him. He was the commander of Section 31 after all, reading people was what Ash excelled at. 

They’d been sleeping together whenever they met for over two years now. It had started on Earth before Tyler was made commander, a somewhat drunken night where they’d finally given in and taken out all their frustration and confusion about their time onboard the Discovery on each other. Chris had regretted it in the morning, but when they’d ended up on Alpha Centauri station at the same time some months later, it had happened again. 

Over the years, Tyler seemed to have reasons to visit the Enterprise often enough, and things had evolved between them. They’d developed some sort of trust professionally and learned what things they liked in bed. The latter had come more naturally and definitely been more fun exploring. Ash claimed he visited all Starfleet ships in the quadrant regularly but Chris wasn’t sure. He hadn’t been able to confirm his suspicion though, because Ash’s private ship had no designation and no flight data in the Starfleet database. Chris would never admit he’d actually looked it up.

“You wanna stay with me?” Chris asked, because even if no one really knew where Ash was, it was still a risk. Knowing Ash there was also some shady business to take care of in the middle of the night. He often used work as an excuse to leave Chris after they’d fucked. 

“Sure.” Ash said this time, no hint of hesitation. 

As they laid in Chris’ bed, Ash with his head on Chris’ chest and Chris’ fingers combing through Ash’s tangled curls, Chris wondered what it would be like to do it more often, to share intimacy without their dicks being hard.

“You have a crew that loves you.” Ash said softly, a thumb swiping across Chris’ waist. “If someone here is selling the fleet out, it’s not too far-fetched to think they’re being blackmailed over their family, or some other emotional connection. And if it’s someone who’s just after money, that’s still not a reflection on your leadership.” 

“I appreciate you trying, but that doesn’t make me feel better.”

“I have subordinates that would sell out their grandmothers’ for my job.” Ash said. “That has no bearing on me as a person, that’s just the kind of people the Section wants and needs.”

Chris frowned, hand stilling in Ash’s hair, “Any of them responsible for that new scar?”

“Oh no, that was one of the ones that likes me.” Ash grinned, “Great sparring session, you should see the other guy.”

Chris rolled his eyes, “You’re so messed up.”

Ash laughed, “Well, yeah. You’d be too in my shoes.”

“I guess I would be.” Chris agreed. They rarely talked about Ash’s past, about the things he’d been put through during and after the war with the Klingons. Chris didn’t know if anyone could go through that and still be sane. Sometimes when he heard of the operations supposedly carried out by Section 31, he wondered if Ash had ever recovered from his trauma.

“I think I’d be alright with you including one or two people on this, but I’m in charge of the investigation and I will suspect anyone I damn well please.” Ash said.

Chris knew Ash was showing him a courtesy he wouldn’t show other captains, but he also knew that Ash realized Chris would’ve included his two closest officers no matter what. This way, Ash was still in control. 

“You can interrogate them all if you please.” Chris allowed.

“We’ll start with a sweep for the transmission device. That way we can hopefully catch them red-handed.”

“Alright.” Chris yawned. “First thing tomorrow.”

“Good thing you’re in orbit for another week, studying the rain patterns on M6-XP.”

Chris raised an eyebrow even though his eyes were closed and sleep was coming closer, “It’s interesting that you know that. Plan to be here all week?”

“It’s likely.”

“On your ship or here?”

The smirk was audible in Ash’s voice, “I wouldn’t be a very good investigator if I left the crime scene unattended, now would I?”

“Suppose not.” Chris agreed. “Should I arrange quarters for you in the morning?”

“You should. We need somewhere else to fuck when this room starts to reek of cum and sweat.”

“I’m gonna blow you in the morning.”

“Looking forward to it.” Ash pressed a kiss to Chris’ hairy chest. “Go to sleep.”

“G’night.” Chris was already on his way under as he said it, lulled to sleep much quicker and easier than usual. When Ash was gone again, he’d rationalize his week of better sleep with the fact that sex was a great way to burn off energy, but for now he’d let himself admit it was because Ash was with him.

 


End file.
